


One Simple Kiss

by kickcows



Series: Ignoct Week 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Ignoct week 2017, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis steals a kiss from Ignis, which leads to confusion and then results in something he never expects.





	One Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ignoct Week 2017 Day 4 
> 
> Prompt: First Time

* * *

The first time, it had been an accident. That’s what Noctis tells himself, even when he can feel the phantom touch of Ignis’ lips against his as he quickly walks away, losing himself in the crowd. Thankfully, his adviser does not call out after him, perhaps as stunned as he is himself by his reckless behavior. Loud band music plays, the royal family hosting a party at the top of the Citadel. Men and women adorned in masks for the masquerade - all dressed up to the nines, tripping the light fantastic, alcohol flowing freely amongst the wealthiest in the kingdom of Lucis. As he pushes his way past the crowd, he makes his way towards the stairs, not wanting to wait for the elevator, afraid that if he were to wait, he might be ambushed, and he does  _not_  want that right now. He has ignored wanting to look over his shoulder, to see if Ignis is still standing in the position he had left him in, hand to his lips as he’d run away, and escaped into the stairwell.

Collapsing on his bed, he yanks off his mask, and holds his hands in his face, reality beginning to sink in. He’d just kissed the one person who he swore he would never make his feelings known to. Maybe the mask had given him a sense of false confidence, that his adviser would not know who he was, remaining a faceless stranger. And it had begun that way - the brush of lips against his, lips slack with surprise, but then instinct had kicked in, and their lips had plumped up, kissing a little bit more aggressively. When the song had changed, Noctis had realized his mistake, and had quickly pulled away, but he could see the recognition in Ignis’ eyes. His panic had set in, and rather than try and explain himself, he ran away.

“I’m an idiot,” he whispers to no one, as he keeps his hand flung over his eyes. “Why did I do that?” It’s a question that stays unanswered, the silence a reminder to the Prince of Lucis that it had not been an accident at all, but that’s what he would say it was, should his adviser question him about it the following day.

Even being twenty floors below the party, he can still hear the revelry being enjoyed above him, while he stares up at the ceiling wishing that that sleep would come, and take him out of his head. He wonders if Ignis is still upstairs, or if he’d gone to find Gladio - and had told him about what had happened. Those two were joined at the hip, which was another reason why he’d ‘accidentally’ kissed him when he did, because Ignis had been alone, and he’d wanted to know what it would feel like. He looked at his phone, and saw no new messages or missed calls, alleviating some of the worry. Maybe he’d gotten away scot-free.

Maybe.

***

The second time, he knew he couldn’t say that this time was an accident. There is no party, no loud music to drown anything out. All there is is the two of them, proverbial teacher and student. Except instead of book learning, Noctis has found himself pressed against the wall, Ignis’ lips hovering close to his, but wouldn’t close the gap between them. Not until he confessed to what he’d done a few weeks before.

“It was an acci-”

“Do not lie to me, Your Highness. We both know that you are a terrible liar.” Ignis speaks against his lips, his warm breath making the butterflies that hadn’t seemed to disappear since the night of the party coming back to life. “Or is this to be another ‘accident’?” Ignis’ aquamarine eyes bore holes into him, the reflection of his own eyes visible on the man’s glasses.

Swallowing, he looks up at him, refusing to look away. “You pushed  _me_  against the wall, Ignis. So if it’s to be an accident, it would be one that  _you_  make, not me.”

“You didn’t give me a choice.” Ignis speaks low near his ear, the heat of his body making Noctis’ own body temperature rise, among other parts of his body which rise to the occasion. “Why did you do it? If I feel your answer is truthful, maybe another kiss can be shared.”

His head thumps against the wall, as he takes a deep breath. “Because I’m an idiot. I know I shouldn’t have done what I did. You’re right - it wasn’t an accident. I knew it was you. I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss you.”

“Then why didn’t you just ask?” A warm hand cups his face, tilting his head back. “Or am I too unapproachable, that making such a simple request you were afraid I would say no?”

“What if I was?” He keeps his eyes on him, refusing to break their eye contact. “Why would you say yes to me, when I know how you feel about me?”

“And just how do I feel about you?” The thumb against his cheek begins to stroke it slow, the touch of his breath more prevalent than before.

Noctis’ eyes get drawn to his lips. “I’ve heard what you call me behind my back to Gladio. ‘Insufferable’, ‘annoying’, ‘unbearable’, to name a few.”

“I’m allowed to vent, just as you are allowed to call me names behind my back.” The thumb on his cheek slips down, now touching the corner of his mouth. “I know you call me names too, but that isn’t how you truly feel about me, is it?”

He shakes his head, lips parting as Ignis’ thumb rubbed against his bottom lip. “I don’t know how I feel about you.”

“What did I say about lying, Noct?”

A lifetime seems to pass, as they continue to stare at each other. “Do I have to give you permission to-” Noctis begins speaking, but before he reaches the end of his question, he feels the touch of Ignis’ lips back on his, silencing his query with a heated kiss.

His mouth parts, this kiss better than the last, as this is between the two of them - no masks to hide who they are, both fully cognitive that they’re kissing each other with a fervent passion that seems to have sprung up from inside the two of them. Noctis hears himself moaning into Ignis’ mouth, as he’s pressed against the wall with more force, Ignis pinning him there as his tongue explores his mouth. The sound that Ignis makes - the low, wanton moan meant only for Noctis’ ears - it does something to his body he doesn’t expect. But it seems that his adviser expects it, as there is a gentle pressure against his groin, the two of them rolling their hips against each other, Noctis following Ignis’ lead, who controls the way the lower halves of their bodies move.

The kiss ends abruptly, Ignis pulling away, his hand going to his mouth. Noctis tries to hide the disappointment, but he can’t help but show it through a soft sigh. Ignis turns away from him, and walks back over to the table, shoulders hunched forward a little. “My apologies, Your Highness. I seem to have gotten carried away.”

“See that it doesn’t happen again.” He grabs his books off the table, and practically runs out of the room, tears beginning to sting in his eyes, as he realizes this time, he’s made a terrible mistake.

It would have been better to have not given in to that call of desire, as it seems his adviser can’t handle the feelings that are obvious between the two of them. The elevator doors open just as he hears Ignis beginning to run down the hallway, chasing after him. Slamming his finger against the ‘Close Door’ button, he steps back and watches as it closes the moment Ignis makes it to the lift. He hears a loud  _bang_ , Ignis’ hand slamming against the closed door. Hugging his books to his chest, he takes a deep breath, and tries to will the tears away.

He wishes he could take back what he’d done at the party, but what’s done is done.

***

The third time, he’s up on the roof of the Citadel, staring out at the kingdom that will one day be his, longing for an escape from his life. It had been a month since that last encounter with Ignis. They had resumed their studies the following day, both choosing to ignore what had transpired, rather than discuss it. And after dealing with it day after day, Noctis had decided to skip his appointment with him, and retreated to the roof, hoping for some sort of relief from the agony he’s been trapped in since that afternoon.

He hears footsteps, and feels his heart beginning to beat faster, as he recognizes the gait of who is approaching him. “Your Highness - you were not at our meeting this afternoon.” The voice of his adviser cuts across the wind, Noctis’ heart still hammering quick in his chest.

“Sorry, Ignis. I just needed a break.” He doesn’t bother to make any excuse, because he knows that if he doesn’t believe it, how could his adviser? “I should have notified you that I wouldn’t be around today, but I suppose it slipped my mind.”

Ignis steps close to him, standing behind him. He keeps his head forward, as he feels his breath against the shell of his ear. “What did I say about lying, Your Highness?”

“That I’m not good at it.” He replies, keeping his eyes on the city of Insomnia. “What are you doing up here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” The mirth in his adviser’s tone makes him huff a little. “I came up here because you didn’t come to our lesson.”

Closing his eyes, he sighs a little. “Forgive me, but I needed a break.”

“From what? Studying?”

The body heat behind him disappears. He opens his eyes, and looks to his side, where Ignis is now standing. “I needed a break from you.”

“Why?”

The question isn’t one that surprises him. The look on Ignis’ face makes him realize that he knows exactly why he’s been avoiding him, but since he’s a terrible liar, he can’t tell him something else. “I wish that I could take back what I did at the masquerade. I had no right in kissing you like that.”

“Do you regret it?”

Biting his lip, Noctis knows that his answer is going to damn him for eternity, but given his track record with lying to the man next to him, he knows it won’t make any difference. “No.”

“Why are you running away from me?”

He turns to look at him, the pit in his stomach increasing, as he tries to find the right words to say. “The last time we kissed, you apologized to me for getting carried away. To me, that means that you didn’t intend for that to happen. How do you think that makes me feel?”

“I did get carried away,” Ignis states. “I let my emotions get the best of me, and-”

“Stop it!” Noctis screams at him, pushing his palms against his shoulders. “Why must you be so lackadaisical around me??”

“Because if I’m not, then we’d get nothing done!” Ignis shouts back at him, the passion in his voice causing Noctis’ heart to almost leap out of his chest. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for a moment such as the one we shared at the party? It feels like a  _lifetime_. Every time I’m around you now, all I can think about are those kisses we shared!”

Relief floods through him, as he places both hands on Ignis’ shoulders. “Then, please - forget about what’s happened in the past. Kiss me, Ignis. Kiss me to-”

The kiss that the two of them share - Ignis stopping Noctis from continuing his babbling - it’s the kiss to end all kisses. Noctis finds himself moaning into his Ignis’ mouth, pressing himself as close to him as he can, arms wrapping tight around his neck. Tongues touch, that desperate passion from before returning, as they both moan into each other’s mouths, Ignis’ arms slipping to be tight around his waist. They pull away from each other, panting softly, as they stare into each other’s eyes.

“C-Come downstairs with me.” Noctis whispers, transfixed by Ignis’ eyes. “Please…?”

“Yes, Noctis.”

They manage to get to his bedroom without touching each other in the elevator and hallway, even though the itch to do so burns bright in his veins. As soon as his apartment door closes, he feels Ignis’ mouth back on his, the two sharing another heated kiss, as Noctis somehow manages to guide them back to his bedroom. When he feels his bed hit the back of his knees, he falls back onto it, pulling Ignis down with him.

“Are you sure that this is what you want, Noct?” Ignis moans against his lips, as their tongues flick back and forth against each other. “Because if it is…”

“It is.” He nods his head, hands going to his pants, as he pulls them off. “P-Please, Ignis…”

“This will change everything.” Aquamarine eyes stare into his, Ignis driving home just how serious this next step is.

He wraps his arms around his adviser’s neck, and pulls him back down towards him. “M-Make love to me, Ignis. Show me how you truly feel about me.”

“It would be my honor, Your Highness.”

Their mouths come back together, tongues continuing to fight against each other, as they both try and strip the other out of their clothes. Noctis wins the race, Ignis completely naked before he is, but it doesn’t seem like his adviser is bothered by that fact. Soon, he’s just as naked as his adviser, the two staring into each other’s eyes, as hands learn the details of the other’s body. More heartfelt kisses are exchanged, and then - the touch of something wet brings Noctis out of their kisses, making him whine soft.

“Shh…. It’s necessary, Noct.” Ignis whispers against his ear, as one finger pushes into his body. “I need to make sure that you’re completely ready for me.” He brushes a kiss against his lips. “It won’t hurt that much if I do this, alright?”

He nods his head, and concentrates on how their mouths continue to stay together, tongues touching and caressing, as another finger is inserted into his body. He whines into the kiss, fingers curling against Ignis’ shoulders as he tries to relax, knowing that if he does, it will feel that much better. A second, then third, finger penetrates him, making his libido spike to levels he wasn’t aware he could reach.

“I-Ignis…” He moans, breath hitching as he feels the fingers inside of him working to please him in any manner possible. “Gods, Ignis…”

“Time to show you that kisses may be nice, but sex can be incredible.”

Staring up into his eyes, he relaxes as much as possible, moaning low as he feels Ignis’ cock slip into him, stretching him in a way that his three fingers never could have. He moans, soft helpless cries, as his body begins to adjust to the intrusion of Ignis’ cock inside of it. The moment the pain disappears, he begs Ignis to pound hard into him, needing to feel that incredible connection to him. He could not be any happier that his passage into manhood is with the one person he’s always loved more than any other person. He knows he’s not the first for Ignis, but knowing Ignis ist the first for him, that’s all that matters. After a few rough thrusts, and the touch of Ignis’ hand on his cock, it doesn’t take long to bring him to a mind-blowing orgasm, the rush of Ignis’ release flooding him pushing him into complete oblivion. Noctis is barely able to keep his eyes open, as he comes down from one of the greatest orgasms of his life.

Ignis pulls him to rest on his chest, fingers going to his hair. “Are you alright, Noct?”

“Perfect, Iggy. Thanks for asking.” He lifts his head, a dopey smile on his face, as he looks up at him. “You?”

“I’m glad that our little tiff is over, and I’m equally as glad that I could share something like that with you.” Ignis’ lips touch his with a soft kiss. “What about you? How’re you feeling right now?”

“Mmm… “ He snuggles closer to his lover. “Perfect. I love you, Ignis.”

“I love you too, Noct.”

It takes him a few moments to register the fact that he’d just confessed his love to his adviser, and another fifteen to twenty seconds to realize that he’d said it back to him. Resting his head on his chest, he hums softly. “D-Does this mean we can do this more often? Or are you going to tell me tomorrow that this was a mistake?”

“Never.” Ignis shakes his head, brushing another soft kiss against his lips. “From now on, I believe we share an intimate connection that no one will ever be able to touch. Something that you and I will share.”

He nods his head, smiling as he leans over to kiss Ignis on the lips. “So, still the same as always, but now we can act on our urges for one another?” 

“That sounds about right to me.” Ignis nods his head, hugging him close.

Resting his head against the shoulder, Noctis smiles. “Good. I’m glad. Now - first order of business, a nap.” He presses his face against Ignis’ neck, blushing when he hears Ignis laugh.

“Very well, Your Highness.” He kisses his cheek, then kisses his lips. “Sweet dreams, my Prince.”

He smiles, returning the kiss. “The same to you, Iggy.” He kisses him quick again, then rests against him.

Noctis thinks about how this all began - how that party his father had held had been the catalyst in making him see Ignis in a different manner. Would the two of them be where they are now, had it not been for that party? Rather than question it, Noctis decides to ignore that memory, and chooses to build new ones on his own. Besides, the two of them still have a lot of learning to do, and it’s something that Noctis looks forward to with a bright smile on his face.


End file.
